


Mr. Black Hole

by SeraphsLullaby (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeraphsLullaby
Summary: Whis and Beerus are some of the best characters DBZ has ever thrown at us and you can’t tell me otherwise.





	Mr. Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> A little forgiveness for that *other* Whis fanfiction I did. This one has no suggestive themes of any sort. Enjoy.

You sat quietly on a little bench that sits between two cherry blossom trees. Goku and Vegeta were training again, and Whis instructed that you stay on the sidelines and out of danger. Whis was only doing what was best for you; you were only a human, and with being human came with weakness and vulnerability when in contact with anything Saiyans perform. You guessed that it was because Whis cared very much about you, and didn’t want to see you hurt.

Whis is a darling; always looking out for you and doing the simplest things for you. He is capable of doing many other things than you can, like reaching items off of high shelves or healing your bruises or cuts in seconds. Although, he can be a pain with his childlike behaviour; always teasing and trying to get under both you and Beerus’ skin. In the end, though, your life wouldn’t be the same without him. 

A nudge at your side was enough to obtain your attention. Whis was sitting beside you, looking concerned. 

“You’ve been zoned out for a good minute,” he paused, feeling your forehead with his hand. “You’re usually not like this. Is everything alright?” You looked at the scenery around you, searching for something to change the subject. You gently moved his hand away. “I’m fine, Whis. Nothing to worry about.” He connected his hand with yours. His was very warm; you hope he doesn’t plan on pulling away soon. 

“Where did Goku and Vegeta run off to?” You asked, feeling the texture of his hand in yours. “Off to Earth for some food, I suppose. I wouldn’t mind that myself! Say, how about to get our mind off things, we go get something to eat at one of Earth’s marvellous food stores?”

“That sounds great.” You replied. “I am quite hungry.” 

“So am I! Do you think we can get some sushi? And- oh! Some Calzones? That sounds marvellous right at the moment. And how about—“

“Okay Mr. Black Hole,” You laughed, dragging Whis off the bench, flicking a stray petal off his head and tugging him softly behind you. “I’ll get you that food, but you have to pay, got it?” He did a mock salute and smiled cheerfully. “Yes, ma’am!”


End file.
